The Morning After
by XxEllexX
Summary: When Asuna wakes up after her first passionate night with Kirito she surprises herself with a deep yearning for more. Stealing a small kiss, she is embarrassed to find him eagerly responding to her lips. A fluffy, romantic and extremely erogenous one shot about the morning after Kazuto and Asuna's first time. *LEMON*


**Because I have a corrupted mind and I felt the need to show some gratitude to the wonderful readers of my first story, Birthday Gifts, I have written this one shot (technically a bonus chapter) about the morning after Kirito and Asuna's first time. I think it's probably my best piece of work yet, in terms of M writing :) Better than the second chapter of Birthday Gifts, even. **

**But I'll let you be the judge of that. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**The Morning After (Bonus Chapter!)**_

Asuna was the first to wake up the next morning. She yawned and stretched her arms up, balling her hands into little fists. The morning rain hammered loudly against her bedroom window and a resulting layer of condensation was formed.

_Ah._ She thought, with half-hooded eyes and a sleepy smile._ I love sleeping in the rain._

Then she let out a small shriek before covering her mouth with her hands.

_Kazuto-kun!_

She blushed uncontrollably as she recalled last night's intimate event. As if to pinch herself and make sure all this was real, Asuna cautiously lifted the blanket and peeked underneath. Instantly she put the blanket back down, face redder now than before.

_We really did it._ She smiled, suppressing an urge to squeal and roll around on the bed.

As of now, Kazuto was sleeping on his back with one hand stretched out beneath Asuna. She had been sleeping cuddled up into his chest for the entire night.

Kazuto's chest rose up and down softly as Asuna observed him closely, eager to take a mental snapshot of this moment and to never forget it. In a few days time her parents would be back and she wasn't sure when they would be able to spend time together like this again.

But a small part of her was still dancing with triumph. She had just slept with Aincrad's most powerful player and the school's most attractive male specimen, someone almost every girl wanted to sleep with (much to Asuna's annoyance). Although it's a little silly to think of it that way, Asuna couldn't help but feel a little giddy.

_That's right, he's mine. _She thought proudly.

Asuna's eyes slowly traced the features on his face. He looked so at ease when he was sleeping. There was not a wrinkle of worry on his face and that made him even more adorable than usual. His lips were parted slightly and Asuna blushed as she felt a sudden urge to kiss them.

Acting on her impulse, she leaned over to plant a soft kiss on his lips and gently rest a hand on his arm.

Her heart jumped at the touch of his lips against hers and her head felt dizzy with how surreal all of this was. She almost hummed a dreamy sigh when all of a sudden she felt his lips respond.

_Hm?!_

Asuna opened her eyes and saw Kazuto kissing her back, and passionately at that. Embarrassed to no end, she leapt off of him and rolled over so that her back was facing his front. Her face was burning.

_Oh, Asuna-san._ Kazuto thought with a smirk.

Kazuto moved his body closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling his face into her hair.

But as if she wasn't humiliated enough, Kazuto decided to capitalize on her embarrassment and pressed his hard member against her soft behind.

"Eek!" she squealed, before attempting to break out of his embrace. Kazuto laughed and tickled her.

_He's so playful today._ Asuna thought contently, while biting her lip to try and contain her childish giggles. "S-stop!" she laughed.

Finally Kazuto stopped tickling her and manouevered himself so that he was hovering over her body. All laughter was then replaced by silence and his eyes grew dark, swirling with some form of primal yearning. Asuna felt a burning sensation in the pit of her stomach and leaned up to kiss him, only to have his lips claim hers first. His kiss was passionate and hungry, hungry for more than just a kiss.

"Mmm." Asuna moaned and her fingers pulled gently on his hair. Kirito responded with a halted gasp in his throat and he felt his erection swell harder than before. Eager for more, his tongue began to lick at her soft wet lips, pleading for an entrance. Asuna parted her lips breathlessly and shivered with pleasure when his tongue dipped in between her lips and explored her mouth. He tilted his head and deepened the kiss, eagerly tasting her tongue with his.

_She tastes so sweet._ He groaned, feeling his stiff cock brush against the soft skin of her bare stomach.

His hands massaged her large breasts and he squeezed them roughly, causing Asuna to convulse under his body. Then he teased her firm nipples with his fingers before tracing his hand down her body to rub her clitoris. Asuna gasped when she felt his fingers pressing against her in circular motions and her vagina throbbed for more.

"Ah... K-Kazuto-kun..." she panted as Kazuto kissed aggressively along her neck. "M-more..." she breathed pleadingly.

He let out a weak moan at the way she called his name and pressed his lips down her lovely breasts before meeting her pink nub and licking it with his tongue. She whimpered with arousal as he continued swirling his tongue around her nipple, moistening the area before enveloping its entirety with his lips.

"A-ah!" She cried gently, biting down on her lip while he sucked and licked her breasts with desire. Asuna was shaking slightly, her body tingling all over. But then she realized that she never even had the chance to explore his body. In a swift act of both courage and passion, she pushed him roughly and he rolled over on to his back. His eyes flashed with surprise.

"I-it's my turn." she muttered shyly, avoiding his gaze. A small smile of realization settled on his face.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, Asuna-san." he reached a hand up to stroke her face lovingly, as if he read her thoughts and deduced how nervous she was.

"I-I want to!" she exclaimed, squeezing her eyes shut and covering her face with her small hands. He chuckled at her shy determination and occupied his hands with her body, running his hands up to caress her round breasts. Her body squirmed pleasurably under his touch but she swatted his hands away for distracting her.

_You have no idea..._ He thought, admiring how adorable she was with the tip of her tongue stuck out in concentration. _How much I love you._

In a few seconds she opened her eyes and, in spite of the blush on her face, put his hands above his head.

_Yes. _She thought determinedly. _I'm going to do this!_

"Keep your arms here." she shyly instructed. Amused, Kazuto smiled and nodded his head obediently.

Resolving her worries, Asuna leaned down and Kazuto closed his eyes, waiting for his lips to meet hers. To his surprise, her lips missed his purposefully and landed on his cheek. This small gesture of affection sparked a blissful swelling within his chest that reminded him of how lucky he was to have her. She giggled lightly at the surprised smile on his face before continuing.

Asuna placed her delicate hands on his chest while straddling his waist and slowly planted kisses down his neck.

It was agonizing.

Kazuto felt almost pained as he held his hands behind his neck since every other nerve in his body was urging for him to touch her. To reach out and stroke her. He moaned softly as her bare, soft mounds rubbed against his cock since she was straddling his waist. Teasingly, he bucked his hips up which earned him a tiny squeal from his girlfriend.

His skin tingled when her sweet lips left his neck. At a painfully slow rate, Asuna trailed soft yet passionate kisses down his body. He let his eyes close as he savoured the sensation of her lips against his stomach when

"Ah!" he gasped suddenly, gripping onto the bedsheet. Asuna had taken the tip of his cock into her mouth and was sucking on it gently, swirling her tongue around the head.

_I hope I'm doing this right._ She thought, observing his reaction. Kazuto bit down on his lip and threw his head back as she slid her mouth lower and took in more of his cock. She felt excited and the naughty side of her secretly enjoyed seeing him like this- seeing such a powerful, strong boy rendered weak under her newfound power. Asuna hummed with pleasure; making him feel good aroused her as well.

"A-Asuna..." Kazuto breathed, voice sounding strained with need. Asuna's heart leapt into somersaults at the way he cried her name.

_Yes, Kirito? _She smiled on the inside, surprised that she was actually doing it right.

Unable to hold back any longer, Kazuto reached over and pushed her head further down, gently of course. Then he let go and hissed in satisfaction as her head bobbed up and down his throbbing shaft, the head of his penis repeatedly pressing against the back of her throat. Asuna's hand gently massaged his sac and he let out more ragged breaths. This went on for a few minutes, building an extreme tension in his body.

Almost unwillingly, he opened his eyes and gasped at how good her lips felt. If she kept going like this he was surely going to cum in her mouth. Gently and slowly pulling himself out of her lips, he bent forward and kissed her forehead lovingly.

_That's not how I want to cum._ he thought, mind fogging up with lust._ I want to cum inside you._ Asuna's eyes widened, not quite understanding why he pulled himself out of her lips but following his lead anyway. Wiping the side of her lip shyly, she blushed under his admiring stare.

_I'm so lucky. _He thought. Then he pushed a thin piece of latex over his cock for protection. Asuna looked away shyly as he did this. Smiling at her cuteness, Kazuto then reached over to grab her waist, lifting her light body over his cock and positioning it down slowly. Asuna's head fell back gently, eyes glazed over with lust.

"Ohh..." she moaned weakly in pleasure and clenched her jaw, feeling her tightness stretch over his swelling cock. Kazuto let out a ragged, heavy exhale and shut his eyes tightly, feeling her body shudder against his penis. His chest was heaving heavily and his hands felt weak, barely gripping on to Asuna's hips. But when she started moving her body back and forth, his eyes opened and he watched her breasts bounce above his eyes. It turned him on even more, although he wasn't sure how that was even possible at this moment. Clenching his jaw and gathering his strength, Kazuto gripped tightly on to her hips and pushed up into her, pulling her delicate body down with roughness.

"Ah!" she gasped at his expressive desire and her body fell forward weakly. She steadied her hands on his abdomen and moaned in pleasure as he filled her up, continuing to push with all his might.

"A-Asuna..." he panted.

"Kazuto-kun...!" she cried. As she bounced, beads of sweat slid down her voluptuous breasts.

"I..." he breathed, unable to complete his sentence or conjure any coherent thoughts.

"Oh, K-Kazuto-kun...!" she gasped for air, feeling as though she would spontaneously combust at any given second. In that infinite moment, Asuna felt like her body was possessed with need and lust and she pressed her vagina down against his cock as he shoved himself up into her deeper. Faster.

But Kazuto didn't want this to end yet so he opened his eyes and sat up to kiss her, causing her to slide off his cock with a gentle plop. She blushed profusely at the sound but he pulled her down so that she collapsed on to his chest with a soft, adorable yelp. Kazuto was eager to feel her naked, sweaty skin pressed up against his. Eager to feel her breasts rubbing against his chest.

_I had no idea I was capable of all this._ He thought, as he breathed heavily and swallowed, allowing himself a tiny break. Asuna was shaking slightly herself, every cell in her body racing through her blood stream and concentrating into the depths of her throbbing core.

"More." he breathed, with a serious conviction. Before Asuna could register his words he flipped over and pulled her waist to him so her soft ass was in mid-air and she was down on all fours. Without letting another second pass he pushed deep inside of her tight, slippery canal. Asuna yelped at his sudden thrust. "You're so wet." he muttered, eyes hooded with lust. Kazuto swallowed and licked his dry lips.

_Is that a good thing?_ Asuna blushed, but her thoughts were quickly banished by sensation as she tried to suppress an urge to scream. He was thrusting faster than ever before and his moans were filling her ears.

"Ohh...A-Asuna..." Kazuto moaned shakily, throwing his head back and he pushed faster.

"H-harder...!" she squeezed her eyes shut and gripped the bedsheets so tightly she was sure they were going to rip off the mattress. "K-Kazuto-kun, harder!" she cried, burying her face into the pillow, convulsing uncontrollably. She screamed at the earth shattering feeling of his cock rapidly pushing inside of her.

"Asuna!" he cried, reaching his limit. "I'm... cumming...!"

"K-Kazuto-kun!" she cried loudly. Asuna felt his final, hard thrust into her vagina which sent her flying off the edge and diving into an ocean of wet, sloppy pleasure. Then his knees wobbled and shook, causing him to collapse onto the bed, pulling out of her in the process.

"Oh!" she squealed, the removal of his penis releasing a sticky, squirting stream of their cum on to her bed. She vaguely made a note to wash the bedsheets after this. Kazuto laughed softly at her cute reaction and pulled her into him, planting soft kisses on her delicate shoulder. Asuna was shaking gently in his arms, her body still convulsing with the aftershock of her orgasm, like small tremors following an earthquake. She panted and Kazuto couldn't help but hold her closer to him.

"Oh, Asuna." he smiled, inhaling her lovely scent. Honestly, how did she smell so good?

"W-what?" she asked breathlessly, turning over to face him.

"I really love you. I love you so much I am in love with you." he smiled, swallowing and admiring her beautiful, blushing cheeks.

"You're not just saying that because of what we just did, right?" She scowled playfully, skeptically poking an accusing finger into his chest.

"No, Asuna of course not." Kazuto lifted the blanket to cover her. His own body would be fine but apart from the body heat they resonated, the room was otherwise cold. He couldn't let Asuna get a chill. "I guess just being with you like this is making me act really out of character... doing and saying things I'd normally be too scared to." his tone got serious so Asuna knew he wasn't lying. Asuna smiled gently and nodded as if to say 'ok'.

"But I'm happy I'm able to be like this with you. I'm happy... to be able to do and say these things that I haven't been able to before."

_Me too._ She smiled.

Asuna nuzzled her face into him. "I'm in love with you too, Kazuto-kun. I'm so in love with you." she smiled sweetly and closed her eyes. Asuna knew her feelings were true and they weren't just words spoken in the spur of the moment. Their physical chemistry was undeniable, but their emotional connection was even stronger. She knew that.

_I guess I have to thank Rika after all. _She thought, before dozing off into a peaceful slumber.

Kazuto sighed happily from exhaustion and closed his eyes, falling asleep with Asuna snuggled into his arms. Consciousness slipping away, he allowed himself one last thought.

_Sweet dreams, Asuna. _He thought. _I love you so much._

* * *

**If you could kindly give me some feedback, I would greatly appreciate it! I want to become a better writer. :) So thank you for reading ~ **


End file.
